


Angst/Alone

by dawnmarie



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnmarie/pseuds/dawnmarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he really hated being who he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angst/Alone

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble. Just a tiny little fic set in the mind of Steve Rogers.

Sometimes he really _hated_ being who he was. He hated being a man out of time. He hated that his friends had been lost and replaced by new allies. He hated that one of those allies just couldn't seem to appreciate what a good man his father had been.

 

He was tired. He was fed up. Sometimes he thought about just walking away from everything. Let Tony and Nick handle everything. They'd be good at it. Hell, they _were_ good at it.

 

He couldn't leave though, couldn't disappear.  He'd never forgive himself if he did.

 

He was Captain America and he had a job to do. As long as his beloved country had enemies, he had to defend her.

 

Howard would have expected nothing less from him.


End file.
